


Boredom

by FairyNiamh



Category: Police Academy (Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larvelle Jones finds something to do when he gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

If you were to ask Larvelle Jones what usually got him into trouble, he would answer you honest and say, boredom and silence.

Now, that was not saying that he couldn’t be silent or still, he could sit and _listen_ to someone, but that the quiet usually set his nerves on edge and made him feel the need to do something. Make new noises, dance, sing… anything to _move_. Today he had decided was the perfect day to play jerk in the box. (Minus the box, of course.)

As he stroked his semi-erect cock, he did the tune of the for Elise music box. He stroked his cock with the rise and fall of the imaginary music box.

Just as he was reaching the climax of the song (and his performance), he heard someone walk outside his bedroom door. It was probably just his roommate, but he didn't want to be disturbed just now.

So just as he reached his peak and orgasmed, he switched to the sound of a machine gun. Hopefully, it scared off anyone outside of his dorm room. As he shot his load, into a sock, and waved his 'holstered gun' around in case anyone came in.

Yeah, boredom was his enemy, but sometimes it was great inspiration to relieve his stress.

~Fin~


End file.
